Damage and/or burglary may occur to properties (e.g., buildings and land) due to weather, people, animals, and/or internal components, such as electrical wiring. When an owner and other parties associated with the property are present, at least some of the damage or theft may be identified and/or mitigated. For example, the owner may identify a fire within his or her home, and quickly extinguish the fire resulting in less damage as compared to a situation where the owner was not present within the home at the time of the fire. In another example, the owner may detect a burglary in progress and call law enforcement to apprehend the burglar. However, if the owner and/or other parties are not present or monitoring the property at the time of the incident, damage and/or a theft may occur without a timely responsive action to mitigate the damage or theft. In some cases, such as a fire, the damage caused to the property may increase due to a delay in performing responsive actions. Insurance costs associated with the property to cover the damage and/or theft may also increase due to no one being present at the location or the time of the incident (i.e., an event resulting in damage or theft of a property). In addition, the cause or origin of the damage or theft may not be easily identified after the damage or theft has been left unmitigated.
At least some known security systems may be installed at properties to monitor for damage and/or theft, and to alert one or more parties such as the owner of the property, law enforcement, a fire service provider, and/or a medical service provider to respond to the damage or theft. These security systems may include stationary sensors (e.g., cameras) that monitor portions of the property, such as doors and windows, and may be configured to identify only one form of damage or theft, such as (but not limited to) fire damage, flooding damage, and/or theft damage. Installing these known security systems to monitor most if not all of the property for more than one type may be costly for at least some owners.